


Whispered Reassurances

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sometimes you just need to remind Remus that you're there.





	Whispered Reassurances

The fact that you and Remus Lupin would still be friends and married would have never occurred to you when you attended Hogwarts. Friends, maybe but the idea of a relationship with Remus had always escaped you. Sure you had feelings for him but you didn’t know if he had feelings for you. Even when James, Sirius, and Peter tried convincing you he had feelings for you, you denied that they were right. It was only in your seventh year that he finally asked you out. Of course you said yes.

Two years after you left Hogwarts you were married. Nothing could have shattered your happiness. But then the war started, the war that would tear your friendship apart. James had been financially helping you until Remus could find employment. You tried convincing James you could take care of the money as you were teaching at Hogwarts now but James insisted. Remus had simply assumed that his friends would always stand by him during the war.

Yet that was not the case. Sirius began distrusting Remus and slowly you. You weren’t aware of the plan to keep James, Lily and Harry safe. When you learned of their deaths you were devastated, even more so when you learned Sirius was the main suspect. No matter how distant you had become from the man, he was your friend and you could never believe he would betray his friends. 

Dumbledore had decided it wasn’t safe for you and Remus to take Harry in and raise him as your son. Reluctantly you let Harry be taken to his aunts even if you weren’t sure of the families ability to care for a wizard. You wouldn’t learn that it was really Peter who betrayed the Potters until a few days later.

As much as it pained you, you had to remain away from everyone you knew. Voldemort had his power diminished in the attack but that didn’t mean his followers weren’t capable of working without him. Unable to go back to work for a few weeks do to damage repairs and students dealing with grief the only thing you could think to do was spend time with Remus.

You hid away in other homes, apartments and hotels, not daring to stay at your own home. At first it became days of grieving and eventually days of reassuring each other that you existed, that neither of you had been hurt. The reassurance came in touches, kisses, whispers in the middle of the night and early in the morning.

It came in the form of words uttered by Remus such as, “Waking up next to you is the best thing”

And words uttered by you, such as “I’m here and I’m never going to leave.”

You weren’t aware of what was going to happen next but no matter what you knew Remus would be by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
